Rival in the Shadows
by GNXmike
Summary: Zero Zephyrum. His story is he was created by the great wizard Oz Pone Max Reinhardt, to master the mighty sword Grandark and rise to defeat Void. Buuut... what if that isn't completely true? What if there's more to the mysterious Wanderer? Warning! Limes, asexuality and strong language...


Zero Zephyrum. His story is he was created by the great wizard Oz Pone Max Reinhardt, to master the mighty sword Grandark and rise to defeat Void. Buuut... what if that isn't completely true? What if there's more to the mysterious Wanderer?

This is a fanfic written by my friend, PacmanGX, but since he won't open his own account, I published it for him. I'm actually the writer anyway. He came up with the idea and such.

WARNING: adult themes the first two chapters. Pure lime. Chapter three and on will be without that, but these two chapters are very important to the story, so please read them, don't get scared of it. And pardon the cursing. Grandark and Dio curses a bit :U

I'm also writing a story I think is very unique for GC, there's no smut in that one, but it is kinda scary O_O

Enough talk, let's get on with the story...

* * *

Chapter I: Whatta' Beautiful Mornin'...

Zero awakes to a new morning after battling in a torturous mission just last night in a small, distant village. He sits up in his bed, and thinks about some of the monsters he confronted, and contemplates about more efficient methods of fighting that would have dealt less damage to himself next time around. These were always his first thoughts when waking the morning after accomplishing a mission. After his moment of half meditation, he makes his way to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, as he usually does.

After a nice long shower, Zero dresses and readies himself to get something he could call breakfast. As Zero reaches for Grandark, he notices the legendary blade was still in slumber, which was odd. Grandark generally is the one that would always awake him. Despite being asleep, Zero still attaches the sword to his back, but was just careful to not wake the blade. Nothing was like Grandark's temper from being abruptly awakened. Just before leaving his room, Zero's golden eye catches a glance at the clock, noticing, he woke up three hours earlier than usual. No wonder Gran wasn't awake yet. He still leaves, deciding it's best to stay awake now.

Walking down the hallway, a _strange_ feeling creeps through Zero's flesh, almost as if in the presence of silent, murderous fiends, hiding in the shadows. His enhanced hearing then picks up on the sounds from inside the rooms of his teammates. Strange sounds he couldn't identify, giving him creeps. The Ancient Demon was not an easily disturbed person, but this feeling, it got to him. Boy if _only_ he knew what it was his sixth sense was detecting. He continues his way, but notices someone at a window, resembling a break in. Zero remains silent and quietly sneaks up to his prey, and in a swoop...

"HA!" Zero dashes out, whipping out Grandark from his back, with the blade already against the supposed perpetrator's throat. This opponent was also pretty swift and cunning as well, as he had wielded one of his eyeteeth up against Zero's head. Grandark of course, woke in terror. "WHAT THE **FUCKIN'** HELL ZERO?!"

"Zero?" "Rufus?" The Wanderer and Bounty Hunter immediately recognizes each other, once in full morning light. "What are you doing here, especially at this hour?" Rufus questions, drawing his gun back as Zero drew Grandark back. The sword instantly starts fussing, "Zero, I demand explanation of what the fuck-! I'm _deep_ asleep, and then to my damn-!" "I'm sorry Gran, forgive me for disturbing you. I thought someone was breaking into headquarters" "I don't care if a damn nuclear missile was launched through the window and into the hall, don't ever disturb me like that again!" Zero ignores the yapping of his sword, and pays his attention to the other demon.

"You're lucky your freaky sword is the loud mouth he is. If he hadn't yelled out your name, you'd be without a head this morning" Rufus then returns to sitting at the open window, a leg raised, gazing out into the morning skies. Zero says nothing at first, wandering what was going on in the Bounty Hunter's mind. "You're up awfully early" "I could say the same" Zero finally replies. Rufus steadily looks out, almost as if to not acknowledge the young Wander standing beside him. "I'm always awake before sunrise... it's the way of bounty hunters in the Underworld. There were times my head never made it to a resting place for weeks at a time, all in searching and hunting down souls for judgement. As for you kid... this IS an unusual time for you to be awake..." Zero says nothing at first. He kind of felt the smug Haros was trying to belittle him in some way.

"You're in the Grand Chase now" Zero starts after moments of thought, "Apparently you couldn't still be doing your job as an Underworld bounty hunter, am I correct?" "humph," Rufus starts silently, "I never **said **I was still active as a bounty hunter, now did I? Always quick to assume" Zero didn't like the tone of voice coming from his supposed fellowman. "I was just asking" Zero calmly rebuts and then focuses his attention out the window as well. "So tell me... why wake so early then?..." Rufus slightly chuckles... an eerie kind of chuckle. "My, my, aren't you the curious one" His tone however retorts back to his solemn, smug self.

"These Chasers are what gets me out of bed. Their lewd presence disturbs my soul, and I'm not allowed any rest". Zero frowns a bit as Rufus says that. "I can appreciate your disdain for being amongst those not of your preferred company... but to call them lewd is a bit-" "You don't understand shit with your naive ass" Rufus calmly exclaims, turning a sharp magenta eye at the Wanderer beside him. "It'll be a matter of time before you're dragged into one of their 'activities', kiddo". With that, Rufus smoothly gets up and starts to leave. Before walking off into the hall, he half looks back at Zero and finishes off "whatever you do... don't drag Knight Master into it; **if** you ever... find out. It'll do more harm to our cause than good..." then he walks off, totally disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

Zero was a little shocked to see that come out of Rufus, though he was used to certain Chasers insulting him, so he wasn't really phased. At that time Gran had fallen asleep again. The Bounty Hunter's words did bother the avocado colored Wanderer to a degree. He didn't know what to think; was there a chance Rufus knew of something sinister going on amongst the Chase? The worst he could imagine was someone, like Lass the THIEF, hoarding some stolen goods to be sold for quick bucks. Nothing worst than that...

* * *

Zero decides to walk back to his room, his soul was now somewhat unnerved at the moment. He walks down the hall and hears some _verrrrry_ strange sounds coming from Elesis' room. He puts an ear to the door, then knocks. There was some instant shuffling around going on inside, along with a "Be right there in a minute!" Zero didn't like this. And he was really apprehensive about Elesis opening the door, not knowing what to expect.

"HIYA!" Elesis stands at the door with a gown on, an unusual nutty grin showcases on her face. Zero steps forward to see Arme and Lire inside on the floor, also in PJs, seemingly playing a board game. "We had a little sleep over like thing, just us girls talking about girl things and playing games all night and now... we hope we don't have assignments, we've been up since 8pm yesterday!" Zero doesn't finch a muscle. Only his ear twitches a bit. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was more to this "sleep over" than Elesis was letting on. Starting with her breath. She had some strong odor in her breath that wasn't like morning breath. The whole room was emitting a similar odor, which made Zero's nose twitch some. "Sorry, I haven't brushed my teeth yet" Elesis says, covering her mouth. "No problem... just checking... I'll see later on, then..." Zero leaves immediately, oblivious of Elesis' innocent face shifting gears. She closes the door, giggling "he's gone, we can get back to business girls!"

Zero didn't feel too good, but continued his way to his room. That's when he hears, _something_ else. This was coming from Lass' room. Zero was about to knock, but decides to peek in the keyhole. Ronan was sitting beside the silverette thief, almost in tears. "Y-You don't know what it's like to be paired with Rufus or Dio" the blunette Abyss Knight begins, "T-They're... they're quite over powering, and not very... uh... um..." "Don't worry about it" Lass kindly interrupts, putting a friendly arm around his blue haired subject, "they will answer to me first thing later this morning... I am an assassin remember?" Lass ends by cupping Ronan's face. Ronan has a look of worry as he looks into Lass' ice blue orbs, "W-What about Knight Mast-" "Knight Master will know nothing..." "Th-Thanks, I... I-" right there, Lass engages a deep french kiss with Ronan, sending a paralyzing chill down Ronan's spine, Zero's, and possibly yours too. Zero's wholly golden eye grows wide and wild, as he watches Ronan melt in Lass' arms, the taller of the two gently lies with his blunette partner on the bed, slowly beginning to remove articles of his clothes.

In a swift jump, Zero is on his feet and away from the keyhole. "No... No, th-that couldn't be- what the..." He starts to think, is Lass really stripping Ronan? And for what reason? He could only start wandering- "ZERO!" The yell from the sword makes Zero leap forward away from Lass' door. "ZERO! What the fuck is going through that pathetic excuse of a numbskull of yours?!" Zero lightly sighs, not knowing the best way to bring this to Grandark. "First off, I'd appreciate it if you would lay off the insults... Second, it's hard to say, uh... It was something... Something I saw one of my teammates do..." "... I'm waiting" Gran says with hiss of impatience, "I'll explain later, we'll be back in a moment". Zero continues walking, he's close to his room... buuuut, he hears something else. He heard moans, moans of pain honestly. He also heard some buzzing going on, all of which was coming from Sieghart's room. After what he saw with Lass and Ronan, he **had** to see what the Prime Knight was up to.

He looks through the keyhole, seeing something that literally... makes his heart skip some beats. Jin was stark nude, only wearing a pair of black leather boots, his arms were tied behind him, and he was seated at the edge of the bed, legs wide open. That wasn't the nerve wrecking part. Sieghart was sitting on the floor in front of Jin, holding his cock with one hand, and tampering with a control box of some sort with the other. The box had a thick wire connected to it and to a black band wrapped around the base of Jin's cock. The Fighter was wincing as if in pain while Sieg, with a crooked smirk, was further tampering with the box. "You love me... _am I right_?" Sieg's voice was ever so... _domineering_, so... _suave_. "Ye-yes..." Jin's voice was a bit rattled and even a little panicky, however. "How far will you go, then? How **strong** are you? You have to be strong to handle my love..." Sieg asks again, tampering with that box that seemed to be causing Jin some kind of pain. "I-I... I'm willing... t-to go... f-far" Jin stammers, his whole frame stiffens. "Are you willing, or do you _want it_?" the Prime Knight questions again, now with the control box in hand fully. "I want... i-it. I want it bad!" Jin says, his wincing intensifies as Sieghart turns up a knob.

Jin gasps, his thighs tenses, and his cock starts jerking and throbbing painfully. Sieghart on the other hand, cooly stands on his knees and plants some kisses on Jin's neck. Zero... was petrified. Completely speechless... unable to move or think. "Zeroooooo... what, are, you, **doing?!**" The sword with the soul questions, sensing... _something_ let's just say. "... hell, I don't even know..." goes stupor mode Zero. Grandark didn't like the sound of that and decides to use his powers to peer into Zero's eyes and see for himself. "WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL?!" was Grandark's first response. Zero springs away from the keyhole, before getting zapped by his 'faithful steed'. "I did NOT instruct you to move from position!" "Oh, I apologize" Zero immediately but, begrudgingly looks back. The sword on the other hand, chuckles in the recesses of his mind, "hehe, I've got to see this". Oh great, now Grandark's a perv, Zero thinks to himself.

Watching this... what ever **it** is, Zero sees Jin starting to tremble all over. As his trembling increases, the throbbing of his cock follows, and so does more wincing. Sieghart was still planting kisses all over the red headed Fighter. "I can... wait no longer... I need you now..." The raven haired Prime Knight huskily purrs, "can you... take it?" "Y-... *gasp* y-ye-esss *large gasp*" Jin couldn't brace himself it seemed. Sieghart turns the knob on the box to the max, causing a loud buzz, and boy... Jin's legs shot forward has he falls back on the bed, his back arcing and his whole frame quaking. His face was riddled with fear, pain, and pure blinding shock. "AHHHHHHHH!" were his first words, as his cock starts quaking to the max. Sieghart grasps the tormented organ, anticipating something to happen with his charcoal, perv eyes.

Zero cringes all in the same second Jin went into shock. Watching this was making something of his start to hurt. Zero wanted to leave, but he simply had to see where this would lead. Also, Grandark wouldn't let him leave yet. In minutes, Jin bucks backward with a howl, his pulsing member then starts spewing cum. Zero watches him scream, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! AAAAAH I can't stop! I can't stop cumming!" Just as Zero thought it couldn't get worst than this... Sieghart does, the _unthinkable_. Without another moment lost, Sieg bolts down Jin's jerking thighs, and then... swallows Jin's cock down, his lips nearly reaching the root. He then starts sucking the pulsating dick, swallowing mouthfuls of Jin's cum. However, it was so much, cum started running in thick streams from the corners of Sieghart's lips.

Not only did that make Zero gag, it also made his heart stop. Grandark on the other hand was laughing up a storm mentally. He couldn't wait for the first chance to use this as blackmail, somehow. At any rate, Sieg has officially lost Zero's hygienic trust, that's for sure. Too mentally traumatized to even move, Zero sat there and watched for long minutes, Sieghart sucking Jin's cum spurting dick. Finally, Sieghart pulls away, swallows his last mouthful of cum and flips the box switch to off. Jin collapses, his body twitching a bit from the drama he put his stupid ass through... or, cock should we say. The Prime Knight smiles warmly, after wiping his mouth off, and lies beside his partner. "You've impressed me, Jin. You went farther than... anyone I've been with could. Honestly... I've never seen you more beautiful, than those moments" Sieg starts off, stroking the young Fighter's cheek. Jin stares a bit wildly and disoriented. "R-... Re-...eally?" he finally stammers, his muscles still twitching from the intense shock. The Prime Knight cuddles him and pats his abs, before engaging a deep kiss with the red Fighter.

"What are you doing?" "GASP!" Zero jumps to his feet, nearly having heart failure of having anyone catching him watch... **this**; his eye then peers into burning violet eyes. "DIO?!" "Zero, what the hell are you doing? What were you looking at?" Without another word said, the grape colored Asmodian darts an eye to the keyhole, seeing Jin and Sieghart... together. "OOOOH... is that what it is?" He says eying the smaller framed olive haired Wanderer, with his smug little smirk. Zero didn't know how to answer, but didn't want to get in trouble. "Well now..." He starts, failing at regaining his composure. "ZERO! I said don't move from position!" Grandark's voice startles Dio, but Zero was used to Gran's outbursts by this time. He ignores him and finishes his statement to Dio.

"I, first of all... apologize. I wasn't trying to _intrude_, just didn't know if..." the Leviathan instantly starts chuckling, which Zero takes offense to. Dio's chuckling increases as the young Wanderer crosses his arms. "If what?" "If... Jin was in some sort of trouble" Dio's chuckling turns into laughter. "Get your fuckin' ass over here, so we won't attract  
attention" Dio gestures towards the end of the hall as his laughing increases. Zero followed warily, but didn't appreciate Dio's insulting cackles.

Zero was looking off, mumbling about the putrid behavior of their "fellow" teammates, when his senses makes him snap around to face the Leviathan, who's staring heatedly into his golden orb. "I've actually been waiting for this moment... hehehe" a dark chuckles passes from the lips of the Leviathan, eyes growing in a soft, enchanting radiance. "Don't stare at me like that..." Zero calmly rebuts, but... there was something _mystical_ and even _intriguing_ about the way Dio's eyes were glowing. Dio then relaxes, allowing his eyes to relax. Zero shakes his head a bit, and then looks at the Leviathan, almost in fascination.

Dio's smug grin broadens as he lights his eyes up again, this time, it causes Zero to gap his mouth; his golden eye widens, taking in more of Dio's alluring aura. The Leviathan then smoothly turns away and starts to walk back to his room, the Ancient Demon follows. He wasn't sure why he was following Dio, it wasn't out of curiosity, nor did he want to talk to the insulting Asmodian either. So... what was pulling him forward? As Zero follows Dio pass his room, Grandark makes noise, "Zero, our room?..." Zero never responds to him, just keeps walking. "Zero?! I command your blasted ass to return to our quarters!" Seeing Zero not responding in the least, the sword now realizes something is wrong. "Zero? Do you hear me?!" Said warrior wanders himself straight into Dio's quarters, making Grandark a bit curious, but too smug to worry over it. That changes kinda quickly. Grandark peers into Zero's mind... only to see...

"OH NO! ZERO, GET OUT NOW! TURN BACK THIS INSTANT, I ORDER YOU!" Dio starts cackling like there was no tomorrow. Zero made the fatal mistake of staring into **heated **Asmodian eyes. Grandark didn't realize Dio could hypnotize, but the more he thought about it, Elesis had something pretty kinky going on with those other girls. Lass and Ronan without doubt, were involved in such activities. There's nothing to say about Jin and Sieghart, their actions spoke for them. '_Could it be a new moon?_' the sword ponders, in time for Dio to shut the door. It's here Grandark finally puts two and two together, as the realization finally hits him, "*gasp*oh shit, its-...!"

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeep, terribly place to stop it at, huh? XD Oh gosh, I know its mean to keep people in suspense, but hey! this is kinda a test run anyway to see how well I'm doing or not. One thing without doubt, this is waaay better than the first GC fic I did ^^;

Tell me your thoughts, I'm very open and receptive. No flaming me though, I don't really play GC, okay? This is actually my friend's story, its just he can't write, his english is awful *despite he's AMERICAN /shot* and can only come up with good ideas, just can't put it to words.

PLZ stay tuned for Chapter 2! First part is lime, second part introduces the actual story. But, this lime is very important to explain later events, so... :U

Rock out!

~GNXmike


End file.
